fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash (Tuffty)
Flash (フラッシュ, Furasshu) is a Dark Mage member of D.O.O.M, and a former S-Class Mage affiliated with Torched Heaven. He is known as the Speed Demon (スピード狂, Supīdo Kyō) for his incredible speed and penchant for killing. Appearance Flash is a slim young man of average height with a feminine face. He has relatively long black hair, which he keeps up in a topknot. He has noticeably large eyes which are grey. He wears two outfits the most frequently. The first outfit, which he is seen wearing most often features a tight black bodysuit highlighted by metal plating on his shins, arms, shoulders, chest, and waist, as well as a very long purple scarf. His second outfit is a dark blue, almost black, bodysuit with metallic bracers over his arms and upper chest armour with a long white cape draped over his shoulders. Personality He is absolutely fearless, though this is a result of the combination of his severe arrogance and his well-established ability. He is guilty of underestimating his opponent's, as seen with Kain Dressler. Magic & Abilities Magic Abilities Wind Magic (風の魔法, Kaze no Mahō): Flash is very proficient in the use of this versatile magic. *'Wind Blade' (風刃, Fūjin): Flash can channel his wind magic into his various weapons in order to enhance their cutting ability and durability. These weapons are augmented to the point were they can cut through steel with ease. When he uses this on his throwing stars, he is able to hit his target quicker because the wind helps to push them through the air at an accelerated pace. *'Wind Slash' (ウインドスラッシュ ,Uindo Surasshu): A simple spell whereby Flash fires an arc of wind at his target. Physical Abilities Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: As his name suggests, Flash is incredibly fast, having incredible raw speed to such a degree, that he can move and land multiple attacks in an instant. Though his maximum speed has not been revealed, he is capable of easily reaching high supersonic speeds. He moves so quickly that he leaves powerful shock waves in his wake and can effortlessly create multiple afterimages. His brain function's at superhuman speeds, everything he perceives, moves slower to him as such his reaction time is many times greater than other humans. He is so fast that he managed to slash every single one of the monster octopuses eyes in just an instant, moving too fast for to even react, it did not even realise he had moved until after he had carried out his speedy attack. He can react to Teleportation Magic users with incredible ease and react to even the fastest attacks in an instant. In fact he is so fast he can outmanoeuvre Alexander Balmore while he is supposedly moving at the speed of light. He can outrun massive explosions covering a massive radius in just a few seconds and escape destructive attacks at a moments notice. He can easily follow objects moving at high speed with his eyes. *'Superhuman Stamina': His stamina allows him to operate at peak capacity for at least several hours before showing signs fatigue. *'Superhuman Agility': Flash is exceedingly nimble and agile. He can twist and contort his body to avoid tricky and fast attacks. He can perform full flips and other feats of amazing acrobatic ability with great skill and technique. *'Quick Intellect': Flash is able to think at great speeds. Because he has a high speed of perception, telepaths often have difficulty using their abilities against him. His quick thought process allows him to plan many moves ahead of his opponents. Enhanced Strength: Flash possesses above-average levels of strength. He is strong enough to cut through human bones using his sword. Enhanced Durability: Flash is considerably more durable than his slim appearance would suggest, being able to take quite a lot of punishment. His durability is not on the level of many other members of D.O.O.M. Fighting Style Ninjutsu Master: Flash is an experienced and skilled practiser of ninja techniques, possessing a vast arsenal of techniques or "justu". His extensive ninja training has endowed him with he ability to move silently, which combined with his speed allows him to assassinate his target's very quickly and discreetly. Master Swordsman: Flash is an exceedingly skilled swordsman, possessing enough proficiency to impress the likes of Dante Caliban, who is considered by many to be the most gifted swordsman in the last five decades. His style revolves around very fast movements and the basic principles of Iaidō (居合道, Iaido); drawing, attacking and then sheathing. *'Slashing Storm' (スラッシングストーム, Surasshingu Sutōmu) : Flash quickly draws his blade and swiftly performs a series of devastating slashes to his opponent's torso, before appearing behind them and sheathing his blade as blood spurts out from the multiple lacerations. To an average observer it appears as though he has only performed a couple slashes, but he has actually inflicted dozens of deep cuts in a matter of seconds. Equipment Katana: Flash carries with him a regular-sized katana which he has dubbed the Kusanagi no Tsurugi (草薙の剣, eng lit. Grass-Cutting Sword). Throwing Stars (投げる星, Nageru hoshi): Kunai: Trivia *His real name is not known. *His physical appearance is based of Speed-o'-Sound Sonic from One Punch Man.